Virtual activity spaces that enable users to participate in games and/or other online (social) activities are known. In some of these virtual activity spaces, users can play separate games concurrently in separate instances of a virtual activity space. In some of these virtual activity spaces, users can play multiple separate games within a virtual activity space. Virtual activity spaces that enable users to play card games, or other turn-based games, are known. Online turn-based games in which a user/player has a limited amount of time to perform some action are known.